


A Bird's Requiem

by cozmic_ztarz



Category: A Birds Requiem
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozmic_ztarz/pseuds/cozmic_ztarz
Summary: On the long road to grandpaws house Deenpal and his mother get into a crash. Deenpal was taken away from his mother,and it wasn't the help he needed. Will Deenpal find his mother again? If he gets out of the damned house and is free,will the memories haunt him?
Kudos: 9





	1. On The Corn Road

The patterning wouldn't stop. No matter what corner I was able to shift to, I could still hear it,I could feel it. The feeling it gave seeped into my skin. The stone wouldn't let it seep into the ground. So to no fault of mine,the small amount of sun that came in was a curse when it poured. It flooded to my feet, sometimes my knees and when he came back I was the one to blame. Though it wasn't my fault, the little window only has three metal bars. No,It wasn't the windows fault either. The rain coming in and out of this month or so,has rusted the chains. They rubbed against my skin with anger and lust. But they soon loosened and I couldn't rhythm why. I've lost my rhythm now. It wasn't this bad before. It was really nice. I remember that much though it's coming back now.  
The rocks on the road kicked up as we drove along the long path. Mother was always worried that the Cherry Red Beetle would get scratched coming down these roads. I’d always smile and reassure her that the car will be fine and that once we get to grandpaws we'd fix it if need be. She would smile and laugh too and we’d sing the song that was always put in the car, Tonight you belong to me covered by The Lennon Sisters. Every year we would follow this road, Mothers dirty blonde golden locks in the wind and my dark brown hair would blow. My Mother would always mention how I looked like a girl with my shoulder length hair. The corn has grown much better this year than the last.  
Maybe that’s the reason. When we were driving down the zig zag roads a black truck came zooming. Though Mother slowed down and pulled to the side for the driver to pass, on the one way road,that isn't what happened. I want to think that the black truck didn't see us and just lost control. All I could see after I rubbed my eyes was the black blob coming to us and the sounds of an engine roaring and going faster. I woke up with my head pounding. I was now surrounded by the corn stalks other than from where we slid into. I looked to the left of me and what I saw I wish didn't haunt me in my dreams. What was once gold lock is now a natted scarlet red. Her arm was mangled into the steering wheel. Blood was pouring from the side of her face that was against the black trucks front. I tried to scream but my body gave out so fast,as glitching music played, everything went to black.  
At some point I woke up again in a car. This wasn't a car I knew,It felt wrong. And I sure as hell didn't know who the driver was. I tried to speak but something stopped me. I tried to move and nothing worked. A Stern arm came over my aching chest. God everything hurt. “Don't move, you will only hurt yourself more.” The voice came with a calm deep tone. Maybe he was trying to help me. He seemed worried. If I only knew what was stored for me in the future I wouldn't have stopped moving. I would have screamed. I would have done something other than just sit there and be taken away. Letting my mother,the one I loved, rot away in a corn field letting the crows eat her. It wasn't like I had much time after that before I slipped away into a sleep. I dreamed of her in my sleep. But her face was still blurry. I still can't recall her face. I wish I could. I wish i could recall the rest of her before she was hit. I wish I could have done something. I woke up to the car stopping,and then I was picked up bridal style. I heard the sound of a car door slamming followed by some steps on grass. Finally I heard an old wooden door creak then close. I was laid down. I felt my arms become less restricted and something fall off my face. I was laying down on a pile of old white blankets. They were probably bright white once before but have dumbed down with age. Soon enough I could hear the sound of a crackling fire along with dishes being clanked. I sit up quickly scared for my life. I felt everything rush to be head as I quickly held it with a loud grunt. A male who seemed around my age, maybe a few years older than me ran to my aid. “Hey hey,lay back down.” he hushed, leaning my head back into his lap. He must have brought a bowl of warm water and a cloth. I heard the water being squeezed out back into the bowl then being dapped on my face. I flinched out of instinct. I wanted to say, ‘who are you?’ but my voice only came out as breathless wheeze. He hushed me with a soft smile. “It’s okay,I'm here to help you, I promise.” At that moment I felt safe in his arms and closed my eyes again. Then my mind wandered, as he cleaned my wounds,to who is he. Why is he helping me? I could feel my whole body ache again. I felt my head being removed from the mysterious man's lap. It left me kinda sad,hoping he will be back. “Hey you still awake?” he whispered. I opened my eyes slowly sitting up. He helped me up of course. He helped me get onto the couch. It was a small brown loveseat. On each end of the couch where little wood stumps. The one to my right had a small yellow light lamp and a porcelain tea cup next to it. “I hope you don't mind some earl grey?” I gave a weak smile slowly going to grab the cup. It had a gold rim with what looked like laicalic flowers around it. I took a sip and closed my eyes again. He just sat there and pulled out a book. I didn't pay attention to the title though. I opened my eyes, going to set the tea cup down. I must have missed the log or I was being distracted with the patterns on the stone wall as the tea cup flew down to the ground and shattered. I jumped curling into myself. I felt his eyes burning into my side as he grabbed my wrist. He took a deep breath closing his eyes before looking into my hazel eyes.“Are you okay?” he said letting go of my hand and lightly rubbing my back. That should have been my first sign.


	2. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His room, if this was his room, was so pretty. The walls were grey, with brown beams on the wall. The wall to the left from the door had many sunflowers hanging down from it.

I gasped out a breath at the touch on my back. Noticing, he pulled his hand away with an anxious look.   
My arms crossed themselves as I gave a clear nod closing my eyes. He took a moment, and stood up.  
I opened my eyes and for the first time I took in what he looked like.   
He was wearing a grey knitted sweater, paired with some light blue jeans. They appeared to have some rips in them, near the thigh and kneecaps, though it didn't look like they were made that way.   
He looked clean, though. His chocolate brown hair was short, and pushed back. The jewels that sat within his eyes were pretty shades of green and blue. He was just so pretty and clean, and it made me look like a vagrant in comparison.   
He bent down to pick up the pieces of the cup, then left for the kitchen, which was easy to see into from the love seat. I turned around and watched him put the cup back together as if it was a simple puzzle.   
I gave a soft cough, and looked out the window, which had some leaves and vines growing on it. I could see fields and trees that went on for miles. He came back and sat on the couch. I coughed again, and he looked over.   
“You sure you're okay?” he asked, locking on my hazel eyes. Who knew that I’d grow to hate the color so much.  
“Y-Your name.” I gave a raspy mumble. A smile grew onto his face.  
“My name is Volkan, and you?” A soft smile appeared on my lips, too.  
“Deepal,” I responded. Volkan nodded, taking it into note.   
“Are you hungry?” I just shook my head, as I picked at my nails. He grabbed my hands, making me look up at him.   
“That's going to make your hands bleed. Don't do that.” he looked at what I was wearing, and sighed.   
“Let's get you into something more comfortable.” My face twisted into a sour look.  
“Rude.” I said softly, as he stood up, my hands still in his.   
“No- no! I wasn't trying to be mean, I mean, your yellow cardigan- I think it's adorable!” God, if I only knew his perspective of what was actually going through his head.   
He took me up the stairs. His room, if this was his room, was so pretty. The walls were grey, with brown beams on the wall. The wall to the left from the door had many sunflowers hanging down from it. He sat me on his bed, which had a grey blanket covering it.   
There was a window in the middle of the headboard, looking out onto where his car was.  
I could feel my heart rate rising as I looked at it. My breathing became more shallow, as I grasped for air. Everything was feeling fuzzy, and not in a good way. I started to curl into myself in a panic. Volkan came out of what I assumed to be the bathroom.  
“Hey- oh my god, hey, hey, are- what's up?” he stumbled, rushing to my side, and pulling the curtains. It was darker in the room now.   
I could feel his arm moving up the back of my shirt. His hand touching my skin made my sobs stutter as I moved to cling onto him. He used his other hand, beginning to run it through my long, brown hair.  
“The- the car-”   
He pulled my hair back, moving my face away from his shoulder. He moved in to capture my lips. I tensed up. Yeah, I liked him, but did I think he was going to like me back? Hell, we just met. Is this guy insane? Short answer is, insane doesn't cover it. Yet I do appear to be in it.   
I eventually relaxed to his touch. He pulled off my shirt and cardigan in a tuggy manner, and shortly after, he connected himself to my neck.  
“Ngh- Val, what are you- gah.” I grabbed his shoulders, in an attempt to speak clearly without making a fool of myself. He did remove himself, just to pin my arms above my head.   
“Just trying to get you to calm down. It worked right?” he smiled, releasing me. My hand traveled to where he was sucking onto me, almost like a fish.   
“I-” I was at a loss for words at what just happened.  
Valkan went to his grey dresser pulling out a baggy shirt and some sweatpants. He tossed them over to me, before stretching.  
“You get changed and ready for bed. I'm going to go take a shower.” I just sat there and nodded. He laughed a bit, before going into the bathroom. I just sat there dumbfound. I missed it already.  
I moved to take my pants off, before putting on the new ones. That's when I heard the light grunting from the other door being drowned out by the water from the shower. I rubbed my arm, staring at the bathroom door. I decided to get up and knock on the door.   
The grunting ceased.   
“You okay in their val?” I asked, fully aware of what was going on behind the door.   
"Y-Yeah, my, uh, neck hurts, that’s all.” he gave a nervous giggle.   
“Oh, alright. You might want to get that checked out,” I grinned, as I climbed back onto the bed. I saw there was a water bottle on the right side, so, assuming it was his, I took the left instead.   
I took a moment to close my eyes. I could feel my body begin to do that weird falling feeling.   
That was until I heard the sound of water being turned off, and feet shuffling. The door cracked open slowly, and the sound of clothes thudding on the ground took the place of silence throughout the room. I could feel the bed dip, and arms wrap around me. I felt warmer from the touch.   
I leaned back into the warmth, until I hit something unexpected. I opened my eyes, taking a breath as I felt his hand travel up my chest. The hand didn't stop traveling there, as it went up to my neck.   
I closed my eyes harshly letting a soft whimper out. He gave the back of my neck a kiss, chuckling.   
“Hope I didn't scare you?” he said, removing his hand from my neck, and placing it back onto my chest.   
“I- I don't know.” I mumbled, my face flushing red.   
“So you're saying you like that kind of shit?” he laughed, as I curled into myself.   
“Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting it.” he pulled his arm away from my chest, and pulled me closer to him by my waist.   
“I'm sorry, darling.” he said, as I opened my eyes. He then kissed my nose, and I instantly turned to cling onto him.  
He was so comforting, in a way, no matter what he did. I grew to hate that about him.  
I fell asleep in his arms that night, and rose to the smell of burning wood in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer than the last. It's also a bit more fixed as i had it edited.  
> Big thanks too you,you know who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. There will be much more to come. Ill be posting a new chapter about every month if not week. Though I want my content to be as best a possible. I hope you'll stick along.


End file.
